No me veas como un héroe
by FCJ69
Summary: En un restaurante, una chica esta rememorando su vida romántica mientras espera aquel chico que siempre la ha tenido enamorada.


_**No me veas como un**_ ** _Héroe_**

El helado aire londinense siempre se ha hecho sentir en todos los rincones de la habitada capital inglesa. Una hermosa chica asiática estaba sentada en el balcón de un restaurante esperando la llegada de su acompañante. Vestía una blanca chaqueta con chiporro que mantenía abierta para dejar ver una camiseta purpura que envolvía sus modestos pechos, a juego con esas prendas llevaba unos pantalones que se ajustaban a sus muslos y unas botas altas. Itsuwa, una maga de los Amakusa que posee uno de los estilos de combate más orientales del sector mágico actualmente afiliados a Necessarius fue invitada a una cena por su novio, Kamijou Touma. Habían sido 5 años desde que habían comenzado su relación, vivían juntos en Londres desde que la ciudad de la tecnología había sido eliminada del mapa por razones desconocidas para algunos magos. Su departamento era simple no muy diferente al que tenía antes en Japón pero la diferencia más notable era que la cocina ya no estaba conectada directamente con el dormitorio sino que era una habitación aparte también la tina de baño que tenía antes ahora era una ducha como un cubículo que separa el interior del exterior de la misma. Touma había aceptado este obsequio a regañadientes por parte de la realeza, la reina Elizard tuvo que insistir en que tomara el departamento para sí mismo. "Aunque siempre pensare que todo fue una táctica para poder obtener la mano de Touma como principal defensa para Inglaterra" pensaba Itsuwa mientras se pasaba uno de los mechones de su corto cabello detrás de la oreja mientras revisaba el menú del restaurante que parecía un verdadero índice de libro. "¿Índice? Oh, ¡Index! Ese fue otro detalle por el que Touma tuvo que pasar" recordó la chica Amakusa la situación vivida hace algún tiempo atrás.

* * *

-Index, anímate, ¿quieres? – La pequeña monja se encontraba sentada sobre la cama de aquel nuevo departamento, con su traje tan blanco como la nieve y su hábito sobre su cabeza que lograba ocultar la expresión de su rostro – comeremos algo especial hoy ¿bien? – Touma se encontraba sentado en suelo frente a la chica mientras con sus manos acariciaba las rodillas de Index de forma reconfortadora. Itsuwa también estaba allí, desde que se supo que ese chico comenzaría a vivir en Londres, los Amakusas habían redoblados sus esfuerzos para así poder juntar más tiempo a la pareja de forma frecuente. Normalmente se reunían para cenar en su dormitorio o simplemente para pasar el tiempo junto a él.

-No quiero… - Un leve susurro rompió el silencio que había mantenido la monja.

-¿Eh? ¿No tienes hambre todavía? – la sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del chico mientras miraba a su alrededor hasta detener su vista en Itsuwa que estaba sentada en la mesa de centro con un brazo apoyado en el respaldar de la silla y con la mirada posada sobre Index. Touma intento buscar ayuda en los ojos de la chica asiática sin recibir respuesta alguna. Las manos de Index se apretaron y estrujaron con violencia las sabanas de la cama.

-Sabes que no es eso, Touma – Index levanto su cara lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto su rostro y con ello las lágrimas que estaba derramando dejaron sin habla al chico – no me quiero ir, no me quiero ir de aquí.

-Sabes que eso no es posible, todos debemos cumplir nuestros propósitos. Eres una monja en entrenamiento, debes cumplir con tu parte para poder desarrollarte como es debido en tu labor.

-Pero eso… no – La monja intento refutarle los argumentos pero solo se desvanecían antes de salir de su boca – pero yo… yo… - las lágrimas dieron paso al llanto de pura tristeza que resonó por toda la habitación. Touma intento consolar a Index sin resultado hasta que sintió que un peso nuevo aparecía en la cama precisamente al lado de la inglesa de cabellos plateados sin que se hubiera dado cuenta Itsuwa se había acercado y posicionado de tal manera que estaba en la cama. Con ambos brazos arropo y protegió a la pequeña melancólica mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Itsuwa, esta seguía llorando pero de manera más ahogada.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo? – la pequeña diosa Othinus salió de su casa de muñecas al ser interrumpida de sus siesta por los llantos de Index. Touma intento explicar la situación de la mejor manera posible a Othinus. Itsuwa envolvió sus brazos de forma confortadora mientras un sentimiento de calidez invadía a Index, la razón para que la chica se comportara de esta manera era simple. Podía entender el dolor por el que pasaba esta monja al ser separada del chico que siempre la había protegido y dado cobijo durante más de un año. No era fácil separarse de un sentimiento como ese, no era simple dejar escapar la comodidad de un hogar junto a la persona que quieres. Ella sentía algo similar cuando no podía juntarse con Touma por los diferentes eventos que solían ocurrir en cualquier parte donde estaba él.

* * *

-Al final dejamos a Sphynx para que de esta forma Index tuviera una excusa para volver al departamento cada cierto tiempo – Itsuwa sonrió de forma sincera ante la resolución a la que habían llegado todos ese día pero Touma termino viviendo "solo" desde ese día hasta unos meses más, claro Othinus estaba allí también su situación era diferente después de todo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente cuando una camarera con traje elegante se le acerco.

-Señorita ¿puedo tomar su orden? – con un educado gesto la camarera saco su pequeña libreta junto a un lápiz para apuntar lo que ordenara pero su acción fue descartado rápidamente, ya que, Itsuwa rechazo la pregunta con delicadeza.

-No, todavía esperare a que mi acompañante llegue – sonrió mientras veía retirarse a la camarera a atender otra mesa que estaba en el interior del restaurante.

Muchas cosas pasaron en los siguientes meses después de que Index fuera a su preparación para ser una monja real, Touma había ingresado a la Universidad luego de muchos conflictos con sus grados anteriores, eso limitaba bastante las veces en que podía interactuar Itsuwa con el chico pero las veces que lograban concretar salidas para pasar el rato siempre fueron reconfortantes. Itsuwa se confesó a Touma una noche en la que se habían decidido juntar pero fue una cierta confesión muy singular.

-Y entonces ¡bam! Biribiri había golpeado ese raro objeto mágico con forma de bola que iba explotar con una especie de bate hecho de arena mientras que Birdway junto conmigo quedamos como "¿pudiste hacer eso todo el tiempo?" ese fue un día muy extraño la verdad – Touma levanto el vaso que tenía y se lo llevo a sus labios hasta derramar el marrón líquido en su boca.

-Sí, los días como ese siempre son memorables – Itsuwa hizo lo propio con su trago para luego comenzar a rellenar los vasos de ambos en una nueva ronda de alcohol. Las mejillas de Itsuwa estaban sonrojadas por toda la borrachera que tenía encima, Touma tampoco se encontraba mejor pero se estaban divirtiendo – recuerdo cuando Tatemiya intento inventar un nuevo hechizo con la ropa interior de la sumo pontífice argumentando "si es la ropa interior de una santa el hechizo será imparable".

-¿Cómo termino eso? – sorprendido de que alguien pudiera siquiera pensar en hacerle algo como eso a Kanzaki.

-Tatemiya no volvió a caminar por algunos días – adoptando una mirada bastante seria se quedó mirando su vaso, los tragos se le estaban subiendo a la cabeza como alpinistas de montaña. Ya era la hora de retirarse a la base de los Amakusas para descansar – creo que ya es...

-Cielos, ¿quisiera conocer a alguien? – ese fue el momento en que el tiempo se detuvo por completo, el color tan sonrojado de Itsuwa desapareció por completo para dar paso a una cara pálida por la sorpresa ¿había dicho lo crees que dijo?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? – los ojos nerviosos de la pelivioleta buscaron respuesta en la expresión sonrojada de Touma – te refieres a una…

-Ya sabes, Itsuwa… – Se pasó las manos por el cuello mientras apoyaba la espalda contra el respaldar de la silla y buscaba las palabras – alguien con quien estar, amar, compartir, esas cosas – se sonrojo por la sinceridad de sus propios comentarios, el alcohol lo había desinhibido un tanto. Itsuwa tapo su boca con una mano mientras con la otra dejaba su vaso sobre la mesa "¿es esta? ¿La oportunidad que estaba buscando?" intentaba hablar pero las palabras no salían de lo profundo de su corazón.

-Supongo que es raro que lo diga, ¿no? – una sonrisa se deslizo por sus labios junto a una risa incomoda que salió de la nada.

-Me gustas

-Cielos, este alcohol sí que se me subió a la cabeza. Perdón por decir cosas así – Touma dijo distraído mientras veía su vaso medio vacío pero luego logro procesar lo que acababa de decir Itsuwa - ¿eh? Perdón…

-Me gustas, siempre lo has hecho la verdad. Fue después del rescate de Orsola, fuiste la persona que no se rindió aunque estaba en una clara desventaja numérica contra esas monjas. No peleaste por ti, solo peleas por que los demás están en peligro. Eres completamente diferente a lo que acostumbramos ver en el lado de la magia pero no solo eso es importante, eres alguien de buen corazón que no duda en recibir una bala por un compañero, por todo eso, era inevitable que no me sintiera atraída por alguien como tú. Me gustas, Kamijou Touma – los ojos de Touma saltaron ante esta confesión de amor tan repentina, las mejillas se le sonrojaron ¿o ya estaban así antes? Su tiempo se detuvo ¿o solo iba más lento? La distancia entre los dos había aumentado ¿o se habían acercado? Ella no estaba sentada en la silla.

-Itsu-… – una suave sensación se había apoderado de sus labios, se estaban besando. Touma dejó caer el vaso que tenía en su mano derramando un poco de líquido marrón sobre la mesa, Itsuwa se alejó luego de unos momentos para ver el rostro del chico – Itsuwa, tú…

-Otro más – esta vez los brazos de Itsuwa le rodearon el cuello mientras montaba sus piernas encima de Touma aumentando la intimidad de ambos. "Los dos apestamos a alcohol" pensaba Touma mientras se decidía a frotar la espalda de Itsuwa con ambas manos de arriba hacia abajo. Sus dedos circulaban y dibujaban pequeñas hebras sobre la camiseta de ella. Itsuwa gimió levemente por esas deliciosas caricias que estaba recibiendo por toda su espalda. Al separarse estos quedaron viéndose mientras su respiración agitada los hacia sonrojarse más y más – quiero seguir…

-La silla es un poco incomoda…

Esa noche, Itsuwa no volvió a la base de Amakusas ni se reportó con la Suma Pontífice hasta mediados del día siguiente.

* * *

-Qué bueno que Othinus no se encontraba presente ese día, elegimos bien la fecha – con su dedo índice comenzó a formar círculos en la mesa mientras rememoraba en su mente todo lo acontecido aquella noche, un sonrojo pecaminoso se le subió al rostro. Itsuwa logro escuchar una conversación de las camareras más específicamente de la misma que la había intentado atender un momento atrás, estaba hablando con otra camarera un poco mayor que ella.

-¿Quién es ella? – señalo disimuladamente la dirección del balcón, en efecto, directo donde estaba Itsuwa sentada.

-¿No sabes? Es la novia de Kamijou Touma – la espalda de Itsuwa salto mientras que un nuevo sentimiento de sonrojo le cubría desde las mejillas hasta las orejas. Era conocida debido a su novio y si bien esto le formaba problemas a la hora de ocultarse como solía hacerlo con el arte Amakusa no era menos cierto que le encantaba que Touma fuera reconocido por sus méritos por la población inglesa – Es como un héroe local ya a estas alturas, salvo a mi hijo de un derrumbe en el metro hace unos meses.

Los ojos de Itsuwa se abrieron ante ese comentario tan casual, le hicieron recordar los eventos que lo desencadenaron y lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos.

* * *

Luego de aquella noche, Touma e Itsuwa iniciaron su relación. Los Amakusas casi destrozaron toda la base de la emoción al enterarse de que "su pequeña Itsuwa" había dado un paso tan grande como iniciar un romance con la persona que le gustaba. Kanzaki, por otro lado, tenía un sabor agridulce en la boca, no le gustaba que Touma hubiera empezado una relación pero también era cierto que Itsuwa era su Kouhai y quería que fuera feliz, no había nadie mejor para eso que el mismísimo Touma.

Había pasado mucho tiempo y Touma seguía metiéndose en problemas en el lado mágico sea deteniendo a los magos más peligrosos, afiliándose con otros de cuestionada moralidad y quedando algunas veces muy lastimado de sus batallas. Esto siempre preocupaba a Itsuwa pero lo que más le preocupaba era como se estaba comportando Touma en su relación se le veía un tanto incomodo cuando interactuaban. No había ningún problema con la intimidad pero en el plano de siempre estaban ocurriendo cosas. ¿Tal vez había hecho algo mal? ¿La relación no funcionaba? Son el tipo de cosas que se preguntaba Itsuwa mientras se encontraba en su misión.

Un mago había logrado desenvolver un poderoso hechizo capaz de derrotar a la vanguardia de caballeros de la realeza con solo un parpadeo, Touma se encargaría junto a los Amakusa de derrotarlos. Kanzaki lidero de forma magistral a sus fuerzas para cargar en contra de este ruin mago y Touma se encargó de la defensa, a pesar de esto en un momento la batalla se trasladó al metro subterráneo de Londres donde los Amakusas quedaron separados del Imagen Breaker y este se vio en la necesidad de enfrentarse cara a cara con él. La batalla fue reñida y horrenda para Touma quien no podía controlar a un mago de tanto poder. Itsuwa, por su parte, se adelantó a su grupo buscando una nueva forma de interceder la pelea, decidió que la manera más fácil era aprovechar los daños que este mago ha producido en la infraestructura del subterráneo para de esta manera lograr hacerse su propio camino. Cuando llego lo único que pudo hacer por Touma fue darle los primero auxilios, ya que, el mago había sido derrotado y dejado fuera de combate. El chico estaba muy lastimado y parecía que no lograría sobrevivir a este tipo de heridas. Cuando fue llevado al hospital dijeron que si no fuera por los primeros auxilios básicos que le dieron esto podría haber terminado en fatalidad.

-¡Touma! – Itsuwa se acercó de manera efusiva y beso al chico con pasión pero retrocedió luego de unos segundos al recordar la situación en la que se encontraba su novio.

-Siempre eres tan enérgica para besar – Touma intento levantarse un tanto pero fallo miserablemente teniendo que pedir apoyo de Itsuwa porque su costado lo estaba matando. La habitación era igual de blanca que siempre y le recordaba a Touma ese cuarto de hospital que tenía durante su estadio en Ciudad Academia. Itsuwa le informo a Touma todo con respecto al mago que había atacado y que a pesar de la cantidad de daños estructurales que ocurrieron durante el ataque no hubo ninguna sola baja civil gracias al esfuerzo que Touma y los Amakusas habían realizado "¡Gracias a dios!" dijo el chico mientras su cuerpo caía cansado sobre la cama.

-Nunca podrás evitar ser un héroe, ¿eh? – le sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama pero nuevamente Itsuwa sintió que Touma se ponía incomodo frente a él y ella tenía que saber porque pasaba esto – Touma, dime ¿qué sucede?

-¿Eh? ¿Suceder? – ahora la incomodidad había desaparecido para volverse puramente nerviosismo pero luego de mirar fijamente los ojos de Itsuwa y ver que esta necesitaba una respuesta seria a esta pregunta no pudo hacer nada más que entregarle lo que quería – mira, Itsuwa, tenemos que hablar.

Los ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa frente a esta frase "tenemos que hablar" en ningún contexto será utilizado para algo bueno. Por lo tanto esto solo puede significar una sola cosa. "va a terminar conmigo, ¿no?" pensó desesperada Itsuwa mientras veía como los labios de Touma se comenzaban a mover para formar las palabras

-Personalmente siento – las palabras que romperían su corazón en mil pedazos para siempre – que me gustas cada día más Itsuwa.

Es todo esta historia de romance que había durado mucho tiempo se acaba aquí. "espera ¿¡qué!?" pensó Itsuwa mientras casi caía de la cama por las diferentes emociones que estaban brotando de su interior.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sucede? – Itsuwa sin entender el origen de la continua incomodidad de su novio cuando tienen que interactuar – Touma, puedes decirme.

-Es por cómo me tratas – Touma menciono mientras veía la cara sorprendida de su novia – no es que lo hagas mal o me trates con crueldad, es al contrario. Me tratas como si fuera una especie de héroe o algo así. No quiero nada de eso, no me importa si el mundo me señala y dice que soy un héroe para ellos, eso está bien pero no puedo esperar que mi pareja también me trate de esa manera, quiero hacerte una pregunta, Itsuwa. Si te digo ¿Kamijou Touma? ¿Que se te viene a la cabeza? – Touma le sonrió de forma cariñosa a su novia mientras preguntaba esto.

-Un Héroe… - se interrumpió a si mismo cuando se dio cuenta que esta era exactamente el punto al que quería llegar Touma, siempre ha visto ha visto a este chico como un héroe – pero eso no significa que… - las cálidas manos de su novio le tomaron la cara mientras intentaba explicarle la situación.

\- "no significa que no me gustes", ¿verdad? Ya sé eso, Itsuwa – Con el dedo pulgar le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla para que no se preocupara – sé que te gusto y a mi gustas tú también pero no puedes tratarme como una especie de ídolo, soy tu pareja, no un amor platónico ni nada de esas cosas. No quiero que seas tan servicial conmigo desde que te mudaste conmigo sinceramente has hecho todas las cosas por mí pero también quiero compartir contigo las cargas del departamento ¿sabes?

Touma le mostró una sonrisa mostrando los dientes y retiro las manos de la cara de Itsuwa para buscar sujetar sus manos. Le estrecho sus suaves manos mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos e Itsuwa entrelazo sus dedos dándole una sonrisa sincera a su pareja. Ella acerco su rostro al de Touma y lo volvió a besar como hace un momento atrás.

-¡Eso! ¡Eso! – Señalo con su mano la actitud que había optado ahora Itsuwa – esa actitud que tomas en estos momentos, ¿recuerdas la noche que te me confesaste?

Itsuwa se sonrojo hasta más allá de sus orejas y tomo una pose más nerviosa por recordar lo que había sucedido esa noche. Desvió su mirada con una actitud más insegura de que se proponía Touma.

-En esos momentos tomas una actitud más poderosa – con una mano tomo el rostro y volvió hacer que le echara un vistazo a su expresión – tienes determinación para tomar la iniciativa y eso me encanta

Después de eso se volvieron a besar hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por los Amakusas que venían a visitar a Touma, es claro que todos chiflaron al ver a la pareja en la situación actual. Las chicas Amakusas en su mayoría decían cosas como "deja al chico descansar" o ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

Las farolas comenzaban encenderse sobre toda la ciudad y el oscuro manto se apoderaba de las calles de la nocturna Londres. La mesa en la que se encontraba Itsuwa fue adornada por unas velas que puso la camarera mayor que estaba hablando hace solo unos momentos con la joven, ahora le sonreía mientras se retiraba no sin antes decirle algo a Itsuwa.

-Ya viene él – la sonrisa de la chica se enancho cuando vio los pelos puntiagudos de su novio llegar por la sala de recepción. Vestía de unos jeans oscuros junto a una chaqueta café que tenía el logotipo de "IB" en su pecho, llevaba su mano derecha dentro de esta. Sus ojos buscaron en todas las direcciones hasta que vio a su novia que le hacía señales, una sonrisa autentica se deslizo por sus labios cuando la vio sentada junto al balcón y con paso firme se dirigió hacia la mesa.

-Hey, Itsu. Llego tarde, lo siento – luego de escuchar su disculpa, Itsuwa beso a Touma para luego dejarlo tomar asiento.

-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar – restó importancia al suceso Itsuwa con una sonrisa enorme

-Lo siento de nuevo, es que tardaron más de lo que me imagine en entregármelo – mantuvo su mano guardada en el bolsillo de esa chaqueta

Los dos eran felices estando juntos, cada día parecía una nueva aventura – con Touma todos los días eran una nueva proeza o situación extraordinaria – que vivirían juntos. Ella ya no lo veía como un héroe sino como una persona amada, su persona amada. En cuanto a Touma siempre se sentiría feliz de que su novia sea una chica tan perfecta como Itsuwa y próximamente podría decir con todo su corazón que las cosas solo mejorarían, pues en su mano derecha llevaba guardada una caja, una hermosa caja de terciopelo que pretendía mostrarle a su "novia" durante la cena de esta noche…

* * *

 **Hace un tiempo que no escribía nada y ahora vuelvo con una historia de Itsuwa con Touma. Tal vez sea porque se acaba de estrenar** _Index III_ **\- finalmente hay una tercera temporada ¡YES! - o porque en el Opening aparece Itsuwa abrazándose con Touma. Quien sabe la verdad. Bueno, déjenme sus reviews para saber si les gusto la historia o déjenme algún comentario sobre alguna otra pareja de la que se puede escribir un One-shot.**

 **GREETINGS, FCJ69**


End file.
